


Motion of the Ocean

by SushiOwl



Series: Tumblr Commissions [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Dildos, Good Peter, Lube, M/M, POV Stiles, Strap-Ons, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: "What if I hurt you?" Stiles asked. Immediately he recognized how ridiculous that sounded.The chuckle that shook Peter was deep and hearty, but he quickly smothered it under his fingers. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but, Stiles, I've been fucked in the ass before."





	Motion of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> Do you ever just... wanna fight the person that commissions you? Fight them with hugs? I do, but only with Twist. :P

"Okay, but, what if I do something wrong?" Stiles asked for perhaps the fourth time is half an hour.

Peter squinted up at him and rolled his lips between his teeth. "You're not going to do anything wrong."

"But I don't even know where to start!"

"Babe. I'm naked. You're naked. We've both got our dicks out. You've got lube in your hand. We have already started."

Casting a worried glance down, Stiles assessed the situation. Okay, true; they were naked, though Stiles was wearing his white tank top in lieu of his binder. And they did have their dicks out, more or less. Peter's was laying half-hard in his nest of pubes. Stiles's was a bit squishy and made of silicone. He was kneeling between Peter's legs, straps around his waist, thighs, on either side of his folds, and there was a cock rising from his crotch. Fake may it be, but it was his. Still…

"What if I hurt you?" Stiles asked. Immediately he recognized how ridiculous that sounded.

The chuckle that shook Peter was deep and hearty, but he quickly smothered it under his fingers. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but,  _ Stiles _ , I've been fucked in the ass before."

Stiles groaned and sat back on his heels, looking toward the ceiling. He'd never thought he'd pray for serenity before, but with Peter, he had yet to stop. "I  _ know _ that, but I've never fucked anyone before, so I don't know the first--" He let out a squawk when Peter reached up, grabbed him by the front of his tank top and jerked him down, so they were face to face. "--thing." He swallowed.

"Give me that." Peter took the lube from his hand then pushed him back. "I'll do this part. You can just watch."

Stiles would have pouted, but the playful smirk that played across Peter's mouth made him smile back. He settled back, hand on the base of his dick--because what else was he supposed to do?--watching as Peter wet his fingers thoroughly with the lube. He sucked in a breath as Peter rubbed his fingers together, warming the goo, before shifting so he could reach down between his legs. He lifted his balls with his thumb, moving them clear so he could slide a finger right inside of himself. 

Whoa. It was one thing to see it in porn, but it was entirely different to see it right in front of him. It was also much better to hear the squelch of a lubed finger sliding in and out of a hole and the soft noise Peter was making live rather than through the speakers of his laptop. It was downright sinful, and Stiles loved it. His intake of breath was even louder than Peter's when another finger joined the first.

"Holy shit," he couldn't help but say as Peter's spread, opening him up and stretching him out to make him ready for--for Stiles.

"Give me your hand," Peter sighed out, reaching.

Stiles grasped his fingers instantly, unable to do much but watch as Peter brought up the lube and squirted a sizable dollop into his palm. He stared at it, observing as it went slippery with his body heat and filled the lines of his hand. He looked to Peter, apparently incapable of fathoming what he was supposed to do with this. He was new and bad, and it wasn't entirely his fault.

Peter didn't seem to mind. Amusement lightened his eyes. "Get yourself wet if you're going to fuck me."

Pretty sure his heart was in his throat, Stiles took his dick in hand and stroked, getting it shiny and slippery. As he moved his hand, he wished he could feel it, wished he had a dick of similar girth to fuck Peter properly with. His was growing with his hormone replacement therapy, but even with the testosterone and penile enlargement should he choose it, he'd never be big enough for real penetration.

He looked at Peter, who was watching him closely, his dick fully hard against his stomach now. Okay, Peter was waiting for him, so he had to put aside his thoughts for now. After all, if he couldn't fuck Peter with his own seven to eight-inch dick, he had better get damn good with a silicone one if he wanted to keep Peter coming back for more. It was that thought that had him edging his way into position.

Peter moved his legs to accompany him, though it was a bit of a juggle of limbs. Stiles was sure that he was supposed to have his hands on Peter's hips, to take charge, but that was impossible with Peter's fantastically thick thighs in the way. He gripped one of those thighs instead and took his dick in hand, aiming it downward to try and press into Peter. The sight of the head of his dick slipping inside of Peter, and the sound it drew out of him, was one he'd cherish.

More accurately; it was going straight into his spank bank.

He arched his hips close, his dick sinking deep, deep into Peter until the skin of his thighs met the overheated skin of Peter's ass. He stilled, managing to tear his eyes away from the (sort of) joining of their bodies to look at Peter's face. He looked serene if serenity were the mask that simmering lust wore. His eyes were half-lidded, and his pupils were blown as full as they could go with a thin ring of neon blue around each. He was gorgeous, the part of his lips and the whisper of his breath between them all the encouragement that he needed to try to move his hips.

It was strange, unfamiliar, and maybe he went too slow, but after a minute of Peter's gentle  _ ah, ah _ s, he gained the confidence to go faster, to make his strokes longer, deeper. He leaned forward, lifting a bit onto his knees for leverage. If he stretched out, he could maybe latch onto Peter's neck with his mouth. The marks wouldn't stay, but it would be payback all the same for Peter's days when he got so horny that he teethed on Stiles's collarbone.

But then he slipped out, maybe jabbing Peter in the balls by the sound of his grunt. "Shit, sorry," he murmured, getting himself back in hand and aiming again.

"It's fine," Peter said back, equally as quiet as he hitched his leg up higher and sighed as Stiles filled him up again.

Biting his lip, Stiles started moving again, working back up to his previous pace. He leaned forward, one hand flat on the bed by Peter's head as he stared down at him. God, he was beautiful. All Stiles could think that it was because of him that Peter was letting out moans increasing in frequency and volume. It was because of him that Peter was tipping his head back and letting his eyes slip shut. Stiles was the reason that Peter was going to--

His dick slipped out again, bringing a halt to his movements. "Oh, for fuck's sake," he grumbled as he shifted back down. He could tell what the problem was now. His dick was angled in a way that didn't agree with the position of Peter's hips. He grumbled to himself and sat back on his hills. "I need to take an advanced course in trig to make this work."

That seemed to shock a laugh out of Peter, but he quickly covered his mouth.

"It's not funny!" Stiles whined though he grinned anyway. Peter's laughter was infectious, especially since it was rare. "I need a different dick. This one isn't working." his hands went to the straps of his harness, though he knew he had no other sufficient dick for the job. Maybe could just finger Peter until he--

"No, Stiles," Peter said, reaching down and grabbing his hands away. "You need a different angle."

"How am I supposed to get a different angle?" Stiles complained, turning his wrists to grasp Peter's arms.

"You're a smart boy." Peter's brow arched up high. "Make one." 

Stiles was about to reiterate his previous comment about trigonometry when he stopped and thought about it. "Pillows," he said. It was all so simple. He leaned forward and grabbed a pair, and Peter helpfully lifted his hips up so Stiles could stuff said pillows underneath the small of his back. It put Peter's body as an incline, made his dick bob, and shifted his thighs wide apart. Stiles licked his lips and got up to bat. "Good?"

"Yes," Peter said, putting his feet against the mattress for support.

With a hum, Stiles regarded those legs, before he grabbed them under the knee and hooked Peter's calves on his shoulders. He grinned at the shocked sound that Peter let out. "How about now?" he asked, squeezing the tops of Peter's meaty thighs.

Peter sucked in a breath and let it out in a shaky way through his lips, eyes blazing blue. "Perfect."

Stiles licked his lips, got himself in hand and sank into Peter once more. The angle was so much better. He felt infinitely more sturdy when he started moving, his knees planted, and his toes were digging in behind him. He kept his hands on Peter's thighs, rocking his hips at the roughest but steadiest pace his could. He was delighted by the way Peter's lips formed an 'o' like he was surprised (or amazed) by the pleasure, fingers gripping the sheets.

It spurned Stiles on. His hands traveled down Peter's legs to latch onto his hips, tugging him back over and over onto his dick. He listened to Peter's moans, how they built up and up, mouth going wider and teeth going sharper. It was fucking sexy as hell. Stiles was doing this. It was all him.

Stiles leaned forward, bending Peter in on himself and maybe to kiss Peter or bite his nipple. He wasn't sure, but he'd figure it out when he got there. But then one hard gyration of his pelvis sent a bolt of pleasure from his cock right up his spine, making him moan hard and loud. He shuddered to a startled stop, eyes wide, and Peter blinked up at him.

"Stiles?" Peter asked, brows furrowing.

"Uh, so that was a thing." Stiles licked his lips a few times.

"Good or bad thing?" Peter was being a very good sport about being doubled over with his knees almost at his shoulders.

"Good," Stiles decided after a second. It  _ had _ felt pretty amazing. He hadn't expected it at all. He'd thought about putting a vibrating bullet between himself and the harness, but he'd wanted to be able to concentrate.

Peter reached up and grabbed his arms. "Try to do it again. I love it when you're loud." His grin was as wolfish as he got without shifting.

Stiles kept the involuntary clench his inner muscles made to himself. He started moving, testing at first, before going back to the speed he'd been at before. He watched Peter's face, watched it change from cool and mischievous to warm and wanton. Stiles thought it was the most beautiful thing, to bring this man to a pliant, moaning mess when he was typically all firm hands and growls.

"Do you like it when I'm inside you?" he asked, ignoring the pitch to his voice. "Fucking you?"

"Yeah," Peter breathed out, putting his head back. "Yeah, baby boy, yeah."

The sensational jolt of pleasure rocked him a few more times, but it wasn't frequent enough, so he focused on driving into Peter. He wanted to get Peter off, wanted to hear him scream (or howl). Stiles could wait.

But then Peter stopped him with a tight grip on his arms, tilting his head down and peering up at him. "Okay. You smell like feelings. Complicated feelings."

"What?" Stiles asked, a laugh bubbling out of him at the absurdity of that.

"I don't like it. You're not enjoying this enough." Squinting up at him, Peter jerked him forward, causing Stiles to almost tumble on top of him. Peter's hands went to the harness he was wearing, to the straps that went between his legs on either side of his folds. He grabbed the ends and tugged, and Stiles let out a squeak at the pinch of pubes being pulled before he grunted as Peter slapped him on the ass. "Proceed." Peter laid back and braced his hands on the headboard, brows quirking up pointedly.

Stiles gave a mighty shiver, tightening his grip on Peter's thighs, and then starting moving fast. He relished the gasping moan that Peter let out, the way he turned his head to the side, buried half against his arm, but kept his eye on Stiles as if threatening bodily harm if he stopped again. Stiles was helpless to do anything but fuck him as best he could, gasping as the base of the dildo rubbed against his cock with every motion.

"That's it, babe," Peter growled at him, eyes flaring eyes. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Oh, Stiles meant it. He let himself drown in sensation, the urgent pounding of his hips and Peter's thighs slapping against his. Faster. Harder. More, more. He heard the sound of scratching, distantly registering it as Peter's claws digging into the headboard. He whined, turning his mouth against Peter's calf and breathing him in. He felt himself barreling toward the finish, and he could tell by the way Peter was moving that he was close too. He could feel.

So, Stiles decided to play a little dirty and bit down hard on Peter's calf.

"Mmnagh,  _ fuck! _ " Peter arched up, taking chunks out of the headboard as he shot across his chest and even over his shoulder.

Stiles would have found that impressive if he didn't promptly start quaking and crying out with his orgasm. He failed to stay on his knees and crumpled against Peter's front, trembling with aftershocks. It felt like days--many glorious days--before he came back to himself. Firstly, he noticed was that he was lying in a pool of come. The second thing he realized was the Peter was still lifted up by the pillows. Lastly, Stiles was still impaling him with a dildo.

"Oh shit," he mumbled into Peter's stubble before he managed to get up and slowly pull out of him. He set about removing the harness as Peter freed himself from the incline and flopped bonelessly on the bed. Stiles always marveled at how uncaring he was when it came to bodily fluids. He practically marinated in them after fucking.

"So," Stiles started, plopping next to him and nudging his shoulder with his nose. "On a scale of one to ten?"

Peter snorted, draping his arm over his eyes. "I'll have you know that in this house, we don't use scales for sex. Detailed analysis only."

That made Stiles chew the inside of his cheek. "Okay, give me those deets then."

Lifting his arm, Peter seemed to access his expression. He rolled onto his side, facing Stiles and touching his cheek. "Honestly? Rough start. But I didn't expect you to be an expert." When Stiles lowered his eyes, Peter tipped his chin up. "You kept at it, and you got your rhythm. You made me see stars, babe. I'm not surprised. I knew you had a beast in you."

Stiles grinned hard enough to hurt himself before he grabbed the back of Peter's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "I did good."

"You did great. I've decided to reward you." Peter flipped over, so his back was facing Stiles. "You can be the big spoon tonight."

Stiles gasped. "Holy shit, did I break your brain with a fabulous dicking?" he asked, unable to keep from giggling the whole way through.

Peter let out a bark of a laugh, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him with it. "Shut the fuck up and cuddle me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me! [Tumblr](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com) and [Writing Tumblr](https://thesushiowlwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Like my writing and want more than I post here? [Find out how to get it.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/175725333371/heres-an-announcement)


End file.
